Must Be Love
by xoinfiniteminionsxo
Summary: Some girls are meant to be girlfriends...Some girls are meant to be best friends. Which one is Lucy? THIS IS A NALU STORY! BASED ON A MOVIE(: FIRST FANFIC! R/R
1. Slow Motion Moments

**A/N: PLEASE! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THIS WAS BASED ON A MOVIE, NO COPYRIGHT INFRIDGEMENT? LOL. R/R**

**Chapter 1- Slow motion moments…**

**Lucy's POV**

The sound of music aired through the streets and the dancers swarming in the whole city dancing, singing, and most of all having the fun times of their lives, but for me and my friends, that time we were just playing our favorite sport, basketball.

_They say that life is "fast and loud."_

_There is a constant sound…_

_And a beat to follow,_

_There's motion to be accompanied._

Me and my friends were playing basketball in our original basketball court. Natsu and I wore some kind of mustache to represent our team, while Gray and Jellal just wore their regular basketball outfit. The first quarter was nearing to an end and I had the ball. I looked around for Natsu, my best friend, and saw him getting checked by Gray.

"Best Catch!"I called out to Natsu, her Best in other words.

Natsu caught the ball and drifted away from Gray. Both of our opponents yelled out: "Guard them! Faster!"

I then found another way to get away from Jellal and headed closer towards the basket. She heard Natsu say, "Here!"

"Best!"I did a close to perfection layup and shot our last shot for the first quarter.

Natsu coming out of nowhere, smacked the ball out of the court in happiness as the ball slid down the hoop.

Natsu and I chest bumped. "Whoa! That's it! Woo!"

After taking a short break, we continued to play basketball.

Natsu had the ball and made his way to the hoop, he did a perfect layup, yup he did, and dunked the ball.

On the other hand, Juvia, my other best friend cheered by a bench.

We again, chest bumped. "Woo! See that?"

_But sometimes there are moments that's slowing, _

_moments when it feels like the world stops,_

_the sound is weakened,_

_the motion begin to slow, _

When the opponents tried shooting the ball, Natsu blocked it and caught it.

That was the slow-mo that somehow happened.

_I couldn't move, I was staring at my childhood best friend that was running in slow motion with the ball in his hand. _

_That was the moment my father kept telling me about,_

_He said that, you will know that you're in love,_

_When your world suddenly becomes a slow motion,_

_According to him, the same thing happened to him when he first met my mother. _

_That's how he knew that he found the girl he will marry, _

_Time stopped and the whole world disappeared,_

_Because he only sees the queen of his heart. _

_That time, my father was in a basket ball tournament and lost that year because he was too fixated at my mother. _

_But my father felt that he won the jackpot because of my mother. _

_He also said, that his world also became slow motion when he first saw me._

_Love at first sight too._

**_"Wow you look just like your mom, beauty queens!"My father said in awe._**

_But sometimes, the happiness that my father feels in every slow- mo moment…_

_I really don't know when it comes to me, I feel sadness and fear. _

**_"Princess Lucy, stay here okay? I'll just buy something…"My mom said as she held onto my shoulder. _**

_The first time I felt my slow-mo was the last time I saw my mother. _

**_"MOMMY!"_**

_Because I felt scared. _

_I chased after my mom, ran as fast as my legs could, but even my running became slow._

_Weeks past and I was left alone with my dad, that day my dad told me to play outside for a while so I did._

_A basketball came rolling and I picked it up. A guy with pink hair, red shirt and shorts, and a scarf came running and said __**"Oh, I'm sorry!"**__ He then took the ball from me. _

_I smiled at him, I had no front teeth so I looked kinda funny. _

_His friends then came laughing at me, I hurriedly covered my mouth in embarrassment._

**_"AHAHA! DENT TEETH!"_**

_The boy then turned around and screamed at them, they ran away in fear._

**_"What? Is that okay?"He asked._**

**_I still covered my mouth. "Come on smile! They're gone already!"_**

**_"Look at me…Here like this!"He pinch his cheeks while smiling, it showed his teeth. _**

_I copied what he did. _

_I lost my mother but,_

_I've got a best friend! _

_Years past, Natsu and I became best friends. _

**_"Here catch!" _**

_I caught his shoes. _

**_"Oh? What will I do with this?"I asked Natsu. He walked up to me._**

_Maybe it seems like that when you're having fun. _

**_"You should wear this when you play basketball."He said as he shows me the details of his Jordan shoes. Did I forget to say that I'm the tomboyish girl? No? Then now you know. But I'm girly, just in an excessive way._**

_I looked at details of the shoes and smelt it.__**"YUCK! IT'S STINKY!"**_

**_"IT SMELLS REALLY BAD!"_**

**_"Oh really?"_**_He rapidly kneeled down and took my shoe off. _

_As I try to take my shoe from him, he keeps turning in a different direction._

**_"HEY GIVE IT BACK!"_**

**_"What stinky? Yours smells bad too!"Natsu said laughing._**

**_"IGNEEL! IGNEEL!"Grandine, Natsu's mom yelled out. _**

_Natsu and I stopped what we were doing and looked at the scene that was rapidly happening in front of us. _

**_"Talk to me Igneel! It's embarrassing to our neighbors!"Grandine said to Igneel, who was currently piling his things in the compartment._**

_Igneel stepped into the car and drove off leaving Grandine crying._

_I looked to my best friend who had a sad expression plastered on his face._

_That day wasn't happy…_

_another slow-mo moment…when I first saw my best friend cry. _

**_"Best!"I said. _**

_He wiped off his tears and looked at me. I placed his Jordan shoes down and pinched my cheeks, expanding it enough to show off my teeth. _

_He looked at me chuckling. _

（*´▽｀*）

_Another slow-mo moment with Natsu is when we were playing basketball, as I re-phrase. _

_I got easily nervous…_

_Because I've never had a happy slow-mo before!_

"LUCE!"

_I thought that there's something bad that might happen again. _

_But that moment, I felt different._

_I've seen nothing, only him! My best friend…_

"LUCY-CHAN! WATCH OUT!"Juvia yelled out.

"LUCE!"Natsu yelled out as he throws the ball.

But why was I just standing there?

The ball came closer and closer.

Natsu looked really worried.

THE BALL HIT ME RIGHT IN THE FACE.

"OWWW!"I groaned in pain.

But really, I fell to the ground looking up at the sky, not giving any attention to my friends who were worried sick, I was thinking about Natsu…

"LUCE!"He ran to me. It looked like he was pinning me down but really, he was kind of on top of me, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"He asked calmly.

"I love you!"I said.

He looked at me confusingly.

Our friends were laughing at me and so was he.

He took off my mustache while chuckling.

I then smiled, confident. "I love you, Natsu."

_That was my slow-mo moment…Moment that I want to fast forward so badly!_

_To forget it, and to consider it a really bad dream!_

__**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!(:**


	2. Confronting

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! :D**

**DIGIKO12: THANK YOUUU ;D**

**AngelxReaper: I'm filipino, but live in Canada(: It is indeed a filipino movie! I translated it into english, its hard since i don't speak much filipino haha(; but thanks :D **

**Nnatsuki: Thanks(:**

**DESCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING, I TRANSLATED A MOVIE INTO ENGLISH :D**

**Chapter 2- Confronting**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up yelling.

"AH! What was that Lucy!"I said randomly fidgeting in my bed while I dug my nails into my head.

I jumped out of bed, pissed off.

"UGH! STUPID! STUPID! IT CAN'T BE LUCE! IT CAN'T BE LUCE!"I yelled out repeatedly.

I never noticed my dad, Jude, walking in.

I turned around and saw my dad. I gave him my original what's up- nod and greeted him. "Oh hi Partner!"

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!"My dad said as he taps on his watch. "It can't be! It can't be late!"

I hurried to the washroom, brushed my teeth, took a shower, ran to the kitchen, grabbed a waffle and some milk, ate the waffle, chugged the milk down, and ran to outside to greet my dad.

I wore my sweats, muscle tank, my snap back, and my converse shoes.

My father ran a catering business, a restaurant or something. I worked part time with him.

"Hey! We're going to be late again!"My dad said.

I sneaked up on my dad, who was drinking his morning coffee, I smacked my hat on to his head and he nearly spilt his coffee.

"Oh you're here!"

"Yup!"

"Let's get going!"He said and put the hat back on my head.

We did our daily father and daughter handshake and headed to our restaurant.

**Normal POV**

"Jude, we want your restaurant to cater at the hair and makeup competition because your restaurant is truly good!"Evergreen said.

"It will be a lost opportunity if you refuse the offer…"Minerva said.

"You know we're not wasting our time for those nonsense things…"Jude said.

"Jude…What are you? We can get a big income from that!"Elfman said. "Ma'am, your contest is not coming so soon yet ey'?"Elfman asked.

They nodded.

"Don't worry, I will convince him!"Elfman said.

The ladies then left nodding.

"Hey it's Auntie! Come faster!"Sting said as he tries to set up the camera in their computer.

They all looked at the camera waving and smiling at their aunt who lived all the way in Japan!

"HI AUNTIE!"Lucy said waving.

"Lucy! You've grown like a woman now!"Their aunt Angel said.

"What woman? She's a man now! She has hair in her armpit, see?"Alzack said as he pulls Lucy's arm up laughing.

"Auntie is Lissana there?'Lucy asked.

"Lissana? She's here and really excited to come there!"Angel said.

"Auntie don't forget my shoes!"Rogue said.

"Where is Azuka?"Asked Angel.

They lifted Azuka up and swung him back and forth towards the camera.

"Auntie don't forget my chocolates!"Azuka said in a really cute voice.

"You're so big! Do they always leave you in the kitchen?"Angel asked giggling.

Meanwhile in Grandine's hair salon…

"hmmm…what haircut do you want?"Grandine asked the weeping girl.

"Cut that will make me more beautiful…"Jenny said, one of Natsu's ex-girlfriends.

"Oh you want to show off to someone!"Barbie, one of the workers said.

"Girl, don't cry…Remember! "for every drop of tears, you get wrinkles!"Grandine said trying to calm the weeping Jenny.

What they didn't know was Juvia was there, eavesdropping, while getting her hair done.

"but don't worry, we are always here for you…"Grandine said. "OK, Jenny, who made you cry?"

"Who else? It's your son!"Jenny said. "Natsu said, he will no longer court me...He fooled me!"

Juvia was there, smiling like a fool.

"Alright then…Your haircut's for free! Jolina, back massage to make her calm!"Grandine commanded.

Juvia took off the hair apron thingy and held her fist up in the air while saying "YES!"

Juvia ran to the cashier with her the thing that holds up her hair, telling the cashier that she'll be back. After that, she ran off.

Barbie stood up. "Hey! You're trying to escape from me again!"

**Lucy's POV**

I was currently piling up the orders when suddenly, Juvia came running in with a hair apron thingy.

"Hey GIRL!"Juvia started.

I turned to look at her.

"It's official! Natsu and Jen broke up!"Juvia said

"Did they ever become a couple?"Lucy asked chuckling.

"You already know that! This is your chance! YOUR SECOND CHANCE!"Juvia said giggling. "What, are you ready?! Let's go!"

I ignored her joyous gesture. "What? Aren't you excited?"

"What do you want me to do?...That every time Natsu breaks up with a girl, I should be happy?"I asked her.

"But of course! You love him!"Juvia said.

Rogue, who came out of nowhere said: "Hey! What love is that? Hey Uncle she's already in love!"He pointed at me.

"NO! NO!"I said trying to smack a plate at his face.

"STOP THAT."Sting said, halting the fight.

"What I mean is…My hair will be damaged because of the smoke here in the catering kitchen, So I need to go now, hurry up!"Juvia said making up an excuse, she pulled me outside.

（*´▽｀*）

**Outside…**

I was washing my hands with the faucet outside of the restaurant. "For how many times do I have to tell you that…I got hit in the head and so it was shaken, that's the catch!"

_Flashback…_

_After the basketball game with our friends, Natsu and I walked home together. _

**_"I hit my head and it was shaken! That's why a lot of things came out of my mouth!"I spat out._**

_I walked ahead of him then he pulled my bag to stop me from walking further. _

**_"then, what does your "I love you" mean?"Asked Natsu. _**

**_"YUCK! No! That's nothing!"I lied. _**

**_"Really are you sure?"Asked Natsu._**

**_"Yes it's nothing! Me? Like you? Of course not!"I said, once again lying._**

**Natsu's POV**

I also thought about that moment as I do sit-ups. "NONE!"

"There's no more between me and JEN!"I said as I stopped doing sit-ups and faced Gray and Jellal.

"What about when you said, I'm really into Jen?"Asked Jellal as he elbowed me.

"YES YOU SAID THAT!"Gray said.

Natsu pushed Gray by his face.

"YES BRO, but wait, wait!"I said. "She's playing hard-to-get and I've lost interest…Then, she feels like she's too pretty! Waste of time bro! "

"Hard to get? Then get Lucy! At least, you know her really well!"Gray said.

"YESS!"They said as they tease me, punching me.

Gray and Jellal imitated what happened, days ago. Gray threw the ball at Jellal and Jellal pretending to get hit in the face and falling down saying; "awww, Natsu, I love you!"

"Bro that was days ago!" I said, trying to pry them off me. "We forgot about that! And she said that she doesn't like me…"

"Maybe she's denying the fact that she does!"Gray said.

"It's not in denial "I said. "and we already talked about it, I confronted her! And I said.."

_"Luce! We can talk about your feelings! You like?"I said and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "C'mon! Let's talk. Because I thought…"_

_"What are you Natsu? Are you okay? Me? I will never like you!"She said as she swat my arm off and walked ahead of me again. "I was also shocked to what I said." She then started sarcastically laugh her head off. "See? It's funny…Even you laughed at me!"_

_"Luce, I only laughed because-"_

_"because it was weird, we're like siblings!"She said while looking down._

_She took a deep breath and said "And…No offense Natsu..but, I don't really like you."She started to walk circles around me. _

_"Okay, let's say that …lots of girls really like you, but I'm not like them…I don't even see why they like you."Somehow in that voice, I knew she was lying but just couldn't put my finger on it. _

_"Then what do you see in me?"I asked. _

_"WHAT I SEE?"She then looked down laughing. "There your lean legs! See?!"She said pointing down my legs._

（*´▽｀*）

"Yes my legs are lean…but bro they run fast!"I said as I stretched my legs.

（*´▽｀*）

_"Your eyes! Your eye bags are way too big!"She said as she stretch them. I pulled away from her grip. "Like you're always on a trip and you have a lot of baggage!"_

（*´▽｀*）

I pointed at my eyes, showing my friends and said; "These EYES! Man, these are gorgeous eyes! Just one look at a girl and that's it! Chick magnet!"

Gray and Jellal pretended they were girls hugging and fangirling.

"Oh my god Natsu! I fell in love with you!"Jellal said in a high pitched, girl voice.

"Yea, me too!"Gray said while clapping.

I rolled my eyes.

"Her Eyes are like bees! Black bees!"I said.

（*´▽｀*）

_"Then…"She sniffed me. I put my armpit up to her face and she reacted so grossed out. "YUCK!" _

_"Your scent! OH MY GOD! It's more stronger than my grandfather's smell!"_

（*´▽｀*）

"I prefer to have a strong smell, than to smell like catering food!"I said.

"Hey, she smells real good sometimes!"Gray confessed. I gave him the what-the-hell look.

"But the truth is, I put on a lot of perfume, so whenever I'm with her, she'll get affected!"I said.

"Sure…"Jellal teased. "Or are you just trying to impress her?"

Jellal and Gray slowly crept up to me, sniffing me.

They sarcastically coughed in the disgust, I rolled my eyes.

（*´▽｀*）

_"Then your hair's like K-pop!"Lucy said ruffling my hair. "And you're feeling like you have lots of fans!"_

_Lucy changed her voice into a fangirling one. "Oh! Natsu you're so cute! AHH!"_

（*´▽｀*）

"But it's true! A lot of girls messed up because of my hair! But Lucy! Her hair itself is a mess!"

Gray and Jellal started to touch and ruffle my hair. I swatted their hands off my hair.

"Hey Dude! Stop that!"I said.

**Lucy's POV**

I told Juvia the time when Natsu confronted me.

"Your conversation with Natsu seems pretty rude, just like an insulting battle!"Juvia said. I did feel pretty bad for saying all those to him, they weren't true!

"SO…? Are you sure that you have no feelings for him?"Juvia asked.

"Sure!"I said.

**Natsu's POV**

"So…are you sure you have no feelings for her?"Gray asked.

"Ahhh?! Sure!"I said.

（*´▽｀*）

_"If there's none! Then fine!"I said._

_We chest bumped again._

（*´▽｀*）

"So its friend zone?"Asked Jellal.

"Exactly!"I said. I do have feelings for her, kind of I guess. "But you know…There are girls who are meant to be girlfriends…"

（*´▽｀*）

_"and there are girls that are meant as a best friend only? Just like that?"She said, now confronting me._

_I nodded._

_"Okay…"She said shrugging."Friends?"She asked holding out her hand for me to shake. _

_I shook my head. Her mood went down, I could tell. "__**Best **__friends."I said and shook her hand. _

_I let go of her hand and pinched her cheeks and expanded it so it showed off her teeth. _

_She also did the same thing. _

（*´▽｀*）

**Lucy's POV**

"Best Actress…in a slow motion picture! You're now the box office Denial Queen! You are! "Juvia said.

"And obviously Natsu doesn't like me! Right?"I spat out. "So stop it!"

**A/N: So Lucy was friend zoned, so did Natsu! But don't worry. This is a ROMANCE/DRAMA/FRIENDSHIP SOOO HAHAHAH. R/R! XD Tbh, i translated this movie into english, so its kinda bad ahah sorry /; **


	3. Friends

**A/N: I tried my best to do this one, hope you enjoy! thanks for the reviews(: R/R**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Friends**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked to my best friend's house to deliver the meal his Aunt ordered.

I opened the gates of the huge house and walked in. I opened the front door since no one was answering.

I looked around and saw no living creature in the living room, all I saw was the picture of me and Natsu lying on the ground. I picked it up and rubbed the dust off with my shirt. I smiled as I looked at the pictures of me and Natsu in the picture frames, displayed on top of the fireplace ledge.

"Auntie Baby?"I called out.

No answer.

I took the bag filled with food and headed to the dining room, there was a fancy blue table cloth spread across the round table, plates, utensils, and a vase with one rose in the centre.

"Oh! Auntie has already prepared."I said shrugging. I put down the meal near the table and looked for Auntie Baby.

I opened the first door in the hallway and saw Auntie Baby holding a picture of her deceased husband.

"Hi Auntie."I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good Morning! You already set up the table, you didn't wait for me to fix it."

"Uhm, Auntie. Let's go outside and smell some fresh air."I said as I hold on to her hand, persuading her to go outside.

After a few minutes of persuading, she finally gave in. I sat her down in a nearby chair.

I walked to the table to set up the food.

"Time flies, right Auntie? It's the second year death anniversary of Uncle Marc."I said putting down the food.

Even though Auntie Baby doesn't reply to anything, I still feel comfortable talking to her.

"If he's still here, for sure he'll definitely like these foods!"

"Me and Daddy Partner made it special!"

I looked back to see if Auntie Baby was still in a fine condition, but instead, I saw her looking out in the window as usual.

"I wish I can rewind our life…Right Auntie?"

**Normal POV**

Baby looked out the window while listening to her nephew's best friend.

"He's just your best friend before, but then one day…there's a sudden slow-mo. But then, for him you're just his funny best friend, a girl that he will never see…"She said sadly.

**Natsu's POV**

I walked inside the house and saw my Aunt sitting down looking out the window. I turned my head to see whose voice I was hearing earlier, it was Luce's.

I gave my Aunt a kiss on the cheek to know I'm here and rested my hand on a chair.

"If we can only turn back the time!"Lucy said with a tint of sadness in her voice. "Before it got complicated."

I leaned on a chair with hands on my hips, listening to my best friend. I furrowed my eyebrows, what has she been telling my Auntie?

"What "It's complicated?"I asked.

She turned around jolting in surprise.

"What gossip are you telling my Aunt again, huh Luce?"I asked her.

"Ah it's nothing! I was just telling her what happened between you and Jen."She said and walked past me to pick up the news papers on the floor. "That you don't like complication, you want a 'Direct to the Point. That's why, Poor Jen, she really liked you! She was just playing hard-to-get."

Liar!

I walked towards her. "Well, I'm sorry. I don't like girls who likes to play hard-to-get! It's Y.O.L.O; you only live once! ONCE!"I said emphasizing the word 'once' to Lucy,

"SO IF YOU WANT TO DO IT, DO IT."I said grabbing her shoulders and shaking them.

She swatted my hands away.

Why does she keep walking away?!

"OK…You heard this one too, Saying something, You don't really mean. It's simple right Auntie?"

I looked at her and she looked blankly at the window. I turned back to Luce, "So Luce, if you want to say something, ask me first!"

"HEY! All those stories are confirmed! You can even ask your mom! So now, look at Jen, the only missing is that she tries to go bald!"She said.

"I think bald haircut suits you, Luce."I chuckled.

"Huh? Why don't you try it your own? It seems look good on you!"She asked. "I don't need to go bald, I'm not depressed like Jen."

She again, walked passed me and leaned down to grab the news papers scattered across the floor.

"Really?"I asked.

"Yes!"

I pulled her up by her neck, and confronted her again, "Cross your heart, hope to die?"

"Just, cross my heart, Keep calm! I don't want to die yet."She said and pushed me.

I rubbed my chest.

"See? You're just pretending!"I said laughing.

"YOUR FACE!"She said.

"IS SO HANDSOME!"I said inching closer to Lucy.

"WOW! What part?"She asked sarcastically.

"ALL! ON EVERY PART!"I said waving my hands out everywhere. I lifted up my shirt, showing my ripped abs.

"SHITTTT! THE WIND IS BLOWING!"She said and whistled.

She smacked me at the back of my head. "Is it storming in here?" She asked sarcastically while laughing.

"Yuck, that's nasty!"I lifted up my armpit, quickly slapping my hand into it, I then rapidly gently slapped my hand at Lucy's face. "MMMM!"

"Yuck! You suck!"She exclaimed.

"Give me the payment! It's getting late! No income."She said reaching out her hand.

"Okay I'll get it."I pretended to get but instead, I took her hat.

"UGH! JUST GIVE IT TO ME!"She said as she jumps up and down trying to get it.

"Try to reach it first!"I said laughing.

We stopped and looked down at each other. Were we about to kiss? NO.

"Why?"I asked.

"Your breath stink!"She exclaimed.

"NO it doesn't, it's Auntie Baby's cause she haven't talked for a long time."I said laughing, I grabbed my wallet and paid her.

"Hey, also, go to the salon, get your mustache waxed."I said chuckling.

She quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed.

**6 HOURS LATER…**

I decided to visit my mom's salon.

"Haircut $25, manicure and pedicure $15, hot oil $35. We lose tons of money monthly because of how much girls you made cry."My mom said.

"Ma, why do you need to treat them for free?"I asked.

"Then if I don't do that, maybe 'death threats' is what you'll be eating for breakfast!"She said. "Son, don't be like your father who dates to many girls! Please. You're lucky, son! I'm always here for you! To love you, to guide you, and to-"She stopped mid sentence hearing sounds from the construction outside.

"What's that disturbing noise outside?"She exclaimed.

"Well, looks like it's a new parlor."Jolina said.

"New parlor, whom?"Asked my mom.

I rolled my eyes and left the salon, thinking about Lucy…

* * *

**A/N: Lucy will get jealous in the upcoming chapters but Natsu will be too later as the story goes on(:**


	4. Lissana's arrival and Natsu's slow mo

**A/N: Yes, indeed I'm filipino, proud! LOL. I'm a filipino who hardly speaks filipino.**

**SORRY FOR REALLY BAD TRANSLATIONS, MOST OF THE FILIPINO ARE TOO DEEP FOR ME TO TRANSLATE SO I USE GOOGLE TRANSLATE. Also, I will and did add some extra stuff in the story soo(: hahaha**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Lissana's arrival and Natsu's slow mo. **

**Natsu's POV**

"It's a good thing for you Auntie that you went out today."I said as I walk my Auntie out the house. "And you know what? Yesterday mom lectured me. I was just making sure to court the right girls."

We sat down at a bench in front of our house.

"Because they say it should have a slow-mo."I told Auntie Baby. "Do you believe in that Auntie? Because Lucy believes in it."

"Then…they say that, if you found your love, there would be a slow-mo. What do you think Auntie? Is that true?"I asked her.

I looked around the neighborhood and as I looked around I spotted a girl, my whole world disappeared, the sounds were weakened, and I was looking at this girl, just her.

She had white short hair, purple sleeveless shirt, with skinny jeans, and heels. She seems girly, not what I'm really looking for but, why was there a slow-mo?

I stood up to get a better look at this girl, boy was it slow. She went in the cab and the cab she was in drove slowly pass by me, she was looking at me! SHE WAS LOOKING AT ME!

I excitedly ran back to my auntie saying, "Auntie It's true! The slow-mo is true!"

I gave her a hug and I'm pretty sure she's weirded out but YAY! **(LOL SORRY)**

I kept hugging and shaking her because I'm really happy!

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey come on, we have to pick up Lissana!"I heard my dad say.

"But she's already here…"Rogue said.

"SURPRISE!"Lissana said.

I walked outside with Sting. "Wasn't that much of a surprise because we could her heels clacking miles from here."

I chuckled.

They were giving her hugs and they seemed really happy that she came back.

"Wait- where's Lucy?"She asked.

"She's right there!"Azuka said.

"Really? Hi Lucy!"She said as she waved at me. I waved back smiling.

（*´▽｀*）

"Oh, hey Uncle, this is for you!"Lissana said as she gave my dad a jacket.

"Thanks, I'm going to need this!"

As she gave out her gifts to them, I was cooking food.

"Uhm, Lucy. This is for you!"She said and gave me a bag.

I opened the bag and saw a white dress, and makeup…Not really what I'm expecting.

"You like it?"She asked.

I nodded while fake smiling.

Sting took the dress and said: "This is what you call a lady dress, and that's make up! Girls wear this!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You know Lissana, too bad. Your cousin doesn't wear dresses and make up."My dad said.

"Really Lucy?"She asked, looking at me puzzled.

I shook my head. "Come on, try it!"She said.

"It looks good on you, and don't worry! We'll be using the same makeup."She said smiling.

"You know what she really likes? That! Those high tops!"My dad said. My smile disappeared. Ever since my mom disappeared, he had been raising me like a boy, so why am I NOT SURPRISE?

"Here, you can have this one Lucy!"Sting said, smiling. He gave me his Jordan shoes.

"That's what she likes, she likes playing basketball!"My dad said.

I fake smiled.

（*´▽｀*）

"Sorry about my room Lis, but if you need anything just tell me."I said as I fix my vanity table.

"Oh no biggie."She said.

She then stared at me. "Wh-what are you doing?"I asked her.

**_"Oh_**…I was just looking at your face. You know, my mom says you look more like your dad, but really you look more like your mom."I looked at her speechless.

"You know what Lucy? I am so glad to see you again!"She said changing the subject.

"Remember when we were kids? You use to visit me all the time in New York!"She said. "And remember the game we used to play?"

I nodded. "I remember."

We jumped on the bed and played the game we used to play, the point of the game is too see who sleeps first.

As we lied down side by side, Lissana yawned. "You must be tired, sleep and we'll catch up on everything later on."

She nodded and dozed off.

I looked at her, feeling insecure. _"I will never be someone who I am meant to be."_

* * *

**sorry for short chapter, i'll update soon. **

**-xoinfiniteminionsxo**


End file.
